


By Your Side

by jun_mogu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliche as Hell, F/M, Fluff, No Angst, No Smut, Reader-Insert, fluff with 10 gallons of sugar, just pure fluff, slight hurt / comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jun_mogu/pseuds/jun_mogu
Summary: One-shot ; Oikawa fluff.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> This will be extremely cliche - like, shoujo manga cliche. Might bleed your eyes out reading this cliche as hell one shot because of how terrible it is. This is an old one shot I've written so I apologize about the grammar and spelling in advance. (´ー` )┌

  
“Give it back!” A young girl not younger than the age of seven jumped up to reach for her stuffed teddy bear in the hands of a taller boy who was probably a little older than her. Her eyes were glassy from her futile attempt and boy’s bullying while he laughed at her. 

“Then try getting it back then, shorty!” He snickered, holding it up higher.

“Hey, you!” A voice yelled from behind the boy. The two of them stopped all their actions, turning to look at the new figure. Two other boys walked towards them ; one has a stern look on his face with spiky hair while the other one had a glare on his face, his brown hair looked fluffy and curled.

The bully sneered, glaring at the newcomers, “What do you want? Scram!”

“You shouldn’t bully a girl! That’s not cool at all!” The brown haired one said, pointing at the bully accusingly, “Give her back that bear!”

“Why should I? If she can’t get it then it’s her faul- hey!”

He grabbed the bear from the bully’s grasp then turn to look at the other boy, “Iwa-chan.”

“Right.” The one with the spiky hair approached the boy and (Name) squeaked when she saw the boy’s face. The bully flinched, but puffed his chest up trying to act tough.

“W-wanna fight you bastard?”

“Oh? You’re acting tough now?” The so called ‘Iwa-chan’ growled, grabbing the bully by the collar. The bully yelped before being dropped onto the ground.

“Y-you’ll pay for this!” The bully stammered, picking himself up and scurried away.

“The name’s Iwaizumi Hajime.” The one with the spiky hair introduced himself, a smile on his face. The expression he had now and what he had previously were completely opposite. At first she thought he would yell at her for being weak and a crybaby. She was quite wrong.

“And I’m Oikawa Tooru! Nice to meet you!” He had a grin on his face, leaning close to the girl’s face making her back away slightly. Oikawa 

“Stupidkawa, you’re scaring her.” Iwaizumi hit the brunette on the head, making him whine.

“U-um..” She began, fidgeting with her fingers. The boys stopped their arguing and turned to look at her. She gulped, feeling uneasy from their stares but continued anyway, “Thank you again..f-for saving me..”

“Of course! It’s my duty to save the princess!” Oikawa exclaimed proudly.

“Princess?” She blinked, staring at those sparkling brown orbs of his filled with such innocence and happiness. Her father usually calls her a princess but hearing someone else calling her that made her heart skipped a beat.

He was certainly a knight in shining armor.

* * *

 

Second Year High School

A certain brunette was practicing in the gym as usual.

(Name) took a seat on another bench since the other one was occupied by the coach. No, she isn’t the manager, she’s just here to wait for her two best friends to finish practice so they could walk home together. It was her second year of high school at Aoba Josai.

"Oikawa-kun do your best!!" A shirll scream was heard and she looked up to see none other then Mari, the school's _angel_ waving at Oikawa. She dyed her hair blonde again and what's with that large pink ribbon tied behind the (Name) rolled her eyes, huffing. If only they know. If only. Mari isn't the angel others thought to be, a demon suits her better. The constant bullying she got from the blonde, the insults she always gets everytime they meet in a secluded area.

Oikawa looked up at the railing and waved back at her making her squeal.

The (h/c) haired girl looked down at her feet, feeling a pang in her chest. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, she has fallen for the handsome brunette, her childhood friend and best friend, Oikawa Tooru. Most girls fall for his looks but for her, she likes him because he's a dork, a caring dork who was always there for her. The dork that believed in aliens and conspiracy theories, the dork that's addicted to volleyball. She loves everything about him. And that trashy personality of him.  
(Name) closed her eyes, ignoring her surroundings and placed her earphones in her ears, blocking out the noises from the outside world...

 

.

.

 

  
"Hey, (Name), we're finish." Iwaizumu's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She blinked, looking up to see Iwaizumi who is also her bestfriend, shaking her awake. 

"Oh." Was her reply as she stood yp and grabbed her bag, walking towards the gym's door where Oikawa was waiting. He smiled brightly when he saw her.

"(Name)-chan, did you fell asleep again?" He teased and she playfully hit him by the arm.

She mumbled, "It's because I have nothing to do, Trashykawa." 

"Gah, you're starting to sound more and more like Iwa-chan, creepy.."

"What did you say, Shittykawa!?" Iwaizumi smack the back of his best friend's head making Oikawa whined.

"Wah! Iwa-chan that hurts!!"

(Name) laughed at the scene, shaking her head. These two never change. 

"Oh, (Name)-chan you rarely laugh! You should smile more it makes you look prettier!" Oikawa look at her, a grin on his face.

"S-shut up!"

On your way home was pretty much filled with silence.

"You know that blonde girl from earlier?" Oikawa began and she almost chocked on her own spit. Why is he bringing her up?

"Mari-chan?" She felt her heart clenched at the name. Of all people why her? She wouldn't mind someone else at all but why the person that loves to bully her? _Mari is a bitch, a two faced shit eating bitch._ She wanted to say that to him. _You can do better than that_. If she said that then he would probably hate her for being such an ass to a 'weak looking' girl, the' sweet heart' of the class.

"She's..so-so." She muttered, gripping on the strap of her bag, looking down at her shoes, her hair covering parts of her face.

"I think she's pretty cute!" Oikawa laughed, a light bounce on his steps while her stepped eventually slowed down to a halt. Iwaizumi and Oikawa stopped on their tracks, turning to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Iwaizumi asked, cocerned in his tone.

She shook her head, giving them a forced smile, "It's nothing. The two of you can go first. I think I..forgot something at school!" (Name) ran not noticing the worried gaze of a certain brunette. She didn't know why she did that, running away so suddenly. Call her dramatic but she doesn't want to hear him talk anymore about that girl. It makes her heart curl amd clench in a bad way and she hates it. 

* * *

 

_Bang_

  
The sound of her back colliding against the shoe locker created a loud sound that echoed throughout the area. It was after school and everyone is already going back home or in their club activities. (Name) hissed at the pain on her back, looking at the blonde in front of her. 

"You fuck!" Mari stomped over to her, raising her fist up, "If you talk to him again I'll-!"

"You'll what?" A voice interrupted her. (Name)'s eyes brightened. There he is, her knight in shining armor coming to the rescue her from the evil witch. Mari's eyes widened, her posture suddenly tensed up, lowering her fist at the voice. Slowly, Maru turned around to face an angry looking Oikawa who glared down at her with a murderous gaze. "I didn't know you were such a brute, _Mari-chan_." How her name was spat by the brunette made Mari squeaked, backing away as she apologize profusely.

"O-Oikawa-kun, I thought you were at practice..!" She let out a forced laugh, "I-I just wanted her to stay away from you! She's tricking you into thinking she's good and pretty and-!"  
(Name)'s eyes widened at Mari's offending words. She would never! How she wanted to slap the blonde's face and silence her.

"Aren't you talking about yourself? (Name) would never do that. She has always been with me and I know she would never trick me or whatever nonsense you're spouting! She's too sweet and kind to even talk bad about the person who bullies her." Oikawa went over to (Name)  and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to him. "Mess with her and you'll have to face me. I don't care if you'll hate me as long as (Name) is safe from people like you."

Mari gritted her teeth giving (Name) a final glare before running off.

"And you." The brunette's voice was stern as he looked down at her. The brunette's eyes were filled with worry and regret as he sighed, shaking his head, "What am I going to do with you? Always getting in trouble like this..why didn't you fight back you idiot?"

"If I did then she would come whining to you that I hurt her and you'll take her side anyway. You liked her didn't you? I was scared that yoi'll hate me and then leave me.."

"After what I saw? No. And I would never take her side. I can never think of you as someone who hurt others without a reason. Also, I will never hate you..." Oikawa pulled her into a hug, his head pressed against your chest "Crap, you really worried me this time (Name)-chan."

"Sorry.."

The two of you continue to embrace each other until Iwaizumi had to come and drag the setter back to practice.

* * *

Interhigh

  
She stood in front of the locker room. Before the match it was so lively inside but now it was just filled with silence. A tense silence that she could feel from out where she stood. The door opened and she looked up from her shoes to see one of Oikawa’s teammates, Hanamaki and Matsukawa. They had a solemn look on their faces as they placed a hand in their pockets, looking down not being able to face her.

“Good work out there.” (Name) mumbled, not really doing a good job at cheering them up. All she received was a nod before the two walk away. Soon, others walked out of the room in silence, not even sparing a glance at her. There’s only two person left in the room. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

Just then, Iwaizumi stepped out of the room. (Name) was expecting the brunette to follow behind but he didn’t.

“He’s inside. Knock some sense in him for me.” Was what he said before walking off. She swore she saw tear stains on his cheek but brushed it off. The girl stared at her friend’s retreating form and pursed her lips, hesitantly walking into the room. The room was dark save for the light coming from the small gap of the door. She blindly walk into the room, eyes shifting left and right trying to find the setter.

There he was huddled in a corner, hugging his knees. She felt her heart clench at the scene in front of her. The happy and lovable Oikawa is now a an empty broken shell as he stared at the nothingness in front of him. (Name) crouched down to his height, sitting beside the male who hasn't spoke any single word to her ever since she came into the room. All he did was just.. _stare_. Out of the blue, the girl pulled him in a hug, tears welling in the corner of her eyes seeing her dear childhood friend and probably one-sided love being in such a broken state.

“You did absolutely great. You did great. You did great...you did great, Oikawa.” She said repeatedly like a chant as she took him into her embrace. Oikawa gripped on her shirt, his face buried on the crook on her neck as he inhaled her scent. It was blissful and comforting and he can feel himself drowning in her warmth. Tears that the boy held eventually spilled down his cheek as he buried his face on her shoulder, damping her shirt in the progress. But she doesn't care as her hand shakily rub his back, rocking him like a child in their mother's loving hold. 

"(Name)-chan..." the sound of his voice filled the quiet, dark and cold room. The said girl hummed in acknowledgement, still having him in her arms. There was a pause, a silence between the two of them before the other finally spoke up. A shaky breath was heard and (Name) closed her eyes,  "Why does everyone expect me to be perfect? The popular Oikawa Tooru, the setter, the future captain of Aobajousai, the ‘perfect’ guy that every girl wants, I... " He began. You can hear the crack of his voice and the emotions carried along with it. "I know I brag a lot, I'm a piece of shit-"   
"Oikawa.” 

"Why? Why does this always happen? Even if I practice my ass off I still lose to _him_. _Two_ years, two years of trying to beat him. No matter how hard I try, no matter what I do he will always...I-I'm done with this. I'm so _damn_ sick with all of this-" 

He let out a shaky breath and she can feel his hot breath against her cheek, "I'm tired of having my hopes up for nothing. I just-" 

" _Tooru_." 

The voice from the other side quietened down but she could feel his frustration and anger radiating from him. Her eyes snapped open, hearing the footsteps of the people outside slowly getting farther and farther away from the room.

"The Oikawa Tooru I know is an arrogant piece of trash, a flirt, selfish and an idot...but," she smiled softly, "..he's a reliable captain who never gives up. He tries his best for him and for the team and I really admire that about him.” The brunette's eyes dilated at her words, feeling his heart skipped a beat. He felt warm and fuzzy all of a sudden, like those feelings described in those cheesy romance novel girls in his class were talking about.

“He’s also a dork who believes in aliens. A childish but lovable dork."

“He was the one who stood up for me when I was being bullied. He may have flaws but that's what make him who he is. He will always be my knight in shining armor. I told you already didn’t I? You did great.“ The girl’s hand went to cover her own eyes, cheeks slightly flush from embarrassment as she laugh, "I'm saying things again...please forget what I just said." 

Oikawa became silent after hearing that and she thought he fell asleep while listening to her talk. A chuckle broke (Name) out of her thoughts and made her heart skipped a beat, not expecting him to still be awake from how long the silence between the two was and how boring her little speech was. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling close to him. His soft brown locks brushing her cheek. "Ah..(Name)-chan," Oikawa said her name in a quiet whisper it made her shiver, "I feel weird after hearing that. You rarely compliment me and here you are saying things that makes me feel happy all of a sudden. But the alien part was a bit embarrassing.”

The (h/c)'s face heated up, avoiding his gaze by looking to the side. Despite the room being  very cold she felt rather warm just being in his arms. She tried to pull away from his hold but he only tightened his grip on her, making the girl's blush deepened. A mutter of 'let go' and 'I'll kick your face' was said to the brunette but he only laughed it off, pushing her down onto the floor of the locker room with him looming over her form. (Name)'s breath hitched, her (e'c) eyes staring up at those gentle brown ones looking down at her.

"I love you."  
It came out soft, like a whisper in the wind. Oikawa stared down at the girl anticipatingly waiting for her answer. 

She smiled, cupping his cheek, gazing at the handsome face staring back at her, "I love you too."

"I will always be by your side. You'll do the same, right, (Name)-chan?" He placed his forehead against hers, taking her hand that was holding his cheek in his larger ones, intwining their hands together.

"Always." She grabbed the collar of his jersey and pulled him down, pressing her lips against his.


End file.
